canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison
A prison was a place where people were arrested. Appearances * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Darth Maul, Part II * Darth Maul, Part III * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Assassin * Hostage Crisis * Hunt for Ziro (Appear in flashback) * Intermission, Part II * Lethal Trackdown * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Overlords (Mentioned Only) * The Citadel * Counterattack * Citadel Rescue * Cloak of Darkness * Deception * The Lawless * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Most Wanted * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2 * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part II * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure * Ezra's Gamble (Mentioned Only) * Rise of the Old Masters * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Ocean Rescue * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * The Size of the Fight * The Ballad of 264 * The Second Chance * Steps into Shadow * Final Round * Trials of the Darksaber (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn: Alliances * A Fool's Hope (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One Graphic Novel * Rogue One, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Bounty Hunt * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Not for Nothing (Mentioned Only) * You Owe Me a Ride (Mentioned Only) * Change of Heart * Bump (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad (Mentioned Only) * Smuggler's Run (Mentioned Only) * Princess Leia, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Mind Your Manners * Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV * The Screaming Citadel, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra Annual 1 (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II * Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I * Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II * Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III * Doctor Aphra 23: The Catastrophe Con, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 24: The Catastrophe Con, Part V * Doctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI * Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I (Ruins) * Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV * Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V * Inbrief (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Moving Target (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Turning Point (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Empire's End * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * Bloodline * Phasma * High Noon on Jakku (Mentioned Only) * All Creatures Great and Small (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I * Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II * Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I * Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III * Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I (Appear in flashback) * The Force Awakens junior novel * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * Flight Log * Cobolt Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Rules of the Game * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1 * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rose and Finn's Secret Mission * The Last Jedi, Part III Sources * "Lethal Trackdown" - The Clone Wars Episode Guide on StarWars.com * "Assassin" - The Clone Wars Episode Guide on StarWars.com * "Hostage Crisis" - The Clone Wars Episode Guide on StarWars.com * "Deception" - The Clone Wars Episode Guide on StarWars.com * Star Wars: Star Pilot * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Alexsandr Kallus in the Databank * Central Detention Center in the Databank